


Through the looking glass.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse of Power, Bondage Sex, Character Death, Cum drinking, F/M, Femdom, Milking, Reverse Rape, Rough sexs, Stalking, Yandere, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune always thought that his semblance was going a bit overboard. Sure reading the minds of people that he wanted to take advantage of was an odd gift but Jaune did his best to not abuse his power. That was untill he decided to read into the minds of his friend and slowly finds out more than anything that he would ever hope to know...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Through the looking glass.

Jaune knew that after he was in Beacon life was never going to be easy. 

"Class, girls, my partner wanted to date me. What am I going to have that is easy for once?" Jaune asked as he looked down he knew that he was going to make a bad decision and pretty soon but there was just no other option! Jaune had to use every trick at his disposal to get better in Beacon but! At least he had learned how to get in without anyone knowing how. 

_That was a close call with Cardin. If I did not activate it by accident? I would have blabbed._ Jaune thought as-

"And that is the end of the class. Please do not tarry and go right back to your dorms." Glynda said the large-chested woman that Jaune thought secretly did dominatrix porn on the side pushed up her glasses her sharp green eyes the same shade of green as Pyrrha's before-

"Not you Mister Arc you are going to stay here and talk with me," Glynda said as Jaune groaned.

"Don't worry Jaune I'm sure it is nothing serious. I will be waiting for you on the rooftop." Pyrrha said as she smiled angelically his slightly taller partner walked off her long flowing red hair that went past her waist swaying as-

_That perfect ass._ Jaune thought admiring her swaying crescent heart-shaped ass that Jaune swore was a gift from god swayed as-

 _I want to marry her._ Jaune thought before he turned his attention to Glynda. He walked to the busy milf or not milf because as far as he knows Glynda did not have any kids and she wore no ring on her fingers to indicate that she was ever in any kind of relationship that is. 

_She is either a lesbian, a man-hater, a celibate or just to plain fucking intimidating to not be dating or pregnant._ Jaune thought as he walked up to the dean and sighed. He knew that it was wrong but he _really_ did not want to get on Glyna's bad side today.

"Jaune. Do you know why I called you here?" She asked her massive chest pushed out as Jaune sighed and narrowed his eyes on her before he tossed a _rope_ . Jaune activated his semblance locking onto Glynda's head as she narrowed his eyes as he felt an invisible _tug._

_Tether success._ Jaune thought as he fixed his tether to her head and-

 _You are without a doubt the single worst student that I have ever had. If it was not for your uncanny and if I was, to be honest, creepy ability to predict your enemies moves without so much as a tell you would be kicked out of my school in a second! I don't know how Ozpin find you but if your potential was not up to par you would have no place with me._ She thought as Jaune gulped. His semblance was telepathy, he read minds. 

"You want to talk to me about my performance in combat class ma'am? I know I am not doing that well but I was always better at reading an enemy that beating them!" Jaune said as Glynda blinked wildly at him.

_How the hell can you do that!? What did you do read my journal before you came here?_

_You have a journal?_ Jaune thought as she coughed.

"Yes... while I do find that your performance in your combat abilities is... below average."

_Pathetic is the nicest thing I will say about you._

_Ouch. That hurts._

"I must say that you always seem able to predict where your enemy will be and how they will attack. I believe this is why your team fighting scores are flawless and you have never lost a single team fight in your entire history at Beacon. A first if I must say so myself."

 _At first, I thought it was because you had Miss Nikos on your team, but then when she was sick with the flu you and your allies flawlessly dismantled team RWBy like there where a bunch of mad chickens scrambling with their heads cut off. If I had not been impressed by your tactics before I was then._

"I know ma'am. I need to be the best leader that I can be. We might have strong people on our team but that is no excuse for me not pulling my weight in a fight."

_Taking responsibility for your own failures? That is a virtue that I did not expect you to have Jaune. I am impressed, you are a rather principled child and a handsome one at that. I mean look at that hairline? And your jaw structure? I just want to take your face and-_ Glynda's face turned beet red she shook her head blushing as Jaune looked away.

 _What am I thinking?! He's a student! A struggling student but one of your own! Get a hold of yourself woman!_ Glynda thought as Jaune sighed the other part of his semblance kicked in. 

It seemed the longer he _read_ someone the more interested they became in him. It started with small things them awanting to be closer to him but it was not long until he was getting confessions in the mail. His scroll overflowing with love letters as Jaune gulped.

He really tried his best not to be the one guy to use that to get dates. It was one thing to read a girl's mind to get her to like him it was another thing to use the power to make someone fall in love with him against their own will. That was a boundary line Jaune was completely unwilling to cross as he gulped. 

He had not used it that much but every now and then. In combat to read his enemy when he needed to win a bet with Nora and or Yang...

 _I really need to use it better._

"I! Well as I was saying since you seem to be in _desperate_ need of training. And since you are training with Pyrrha I have taken it upon myself to teach you personally." Glynda said as Jaune gagged he looked up at her as she straightened her blouse pushing her massive chest out as Jaune felt his cheeks redden.

"What do you mean ma'am? What do you mean that you are going to train me personally?"

 _Are you slow as well?_

"I mean that I am going to train you by myself. I will take a free period from you once a week to supplement your training with Miss Nikos. After that, I expect to see a marked increase in your personal combat abilities."

 _I am going to beat you into a wall. I am going to make sure you either get good enough to stand on your own two feet or you will drop out of Beacon from nothing more than sheer physical trauma._

"I see! I will do my best!"

"I know that you will Jaune and do be careful. I do not hold back and if I see you slacking I will make you regret it do you understand me?"

"Ma'am ye ma'am!"

"Good. Then get out of here."

_Before I take off your shirt and-_

_Stop it!_

"I will see you later!" Jaune said as he broke his tether. When it first activated it stopped him from spilling his secret to Pyrrha when he heard Cardin's thoughts in his head, the fact that his bully might learn his worst secret was more than enough to send Jaune into a panic and desperately accept Pyrrha's offer to train him. 

"I needed that." Jaune thought as he walked out of the class and-

"Jaune!" Silver flashed as Jaune smiled.

"Hey, Ruby what's up?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to walk with you is that ok?" Ruby asked the adorable reaper blushing deeply as Jaune smirked.

"Of course it is Ruby come on," Jaune said as he began to walk with her. Ruby was much shorter than him by almost a foot she smiled as her bight silver pools flashed into him and made him flush. Ruby was cute, not sexy but cute. Her chest was a B cup? If Jaune had to guess she was younger than him by a year barley turned eighteen and she had a small curvy cute body that-

"So! I was just thinking! Do you want to go get cookies with me?" Ruby asked eyes shining as Jaune sighed.

"Sure why not? Do you only think about cookies?"

"What!? NO WAY! I think of other things!"

"Like what?"

"Like... like... strawberries?"

"You are such a kid."

"No, I am not!" Ruby pouted as Jaune smirked. 

_Let's see what you really think about?_ He thought as he latched onto Ruby's head as-

_Oh my gosh! You are so cute!_

_Typical. I just need to not-_

_I just want to hug you! To kiss you! To cut off your legs so you won't be away!_

"Saw what now?"

"I didn't say anything," Ruby said as-

 _AHH! He is so cute! I just want to take off those damned legs! I'll cut them now! I'll take them from him so he can't' move!_ Ruby thought as Jaune felt his heart freeze. His blood went cold and paused.

"Ruby? Are... are you feeling ok?"

"What? I feel great!"

_He's so great! Worried about me!? You are going to make the best husband! I just have to break your will so you are loyal only to me and you are just like a little puppy!_

"I... Ruby?"

"Jaune are you ok? You look sick?"

_Is it the drugs? Are they taking effect?_

"What drugs!?"

"Drugs? Who said drugs?"

 _What!? He knows!? How did he know!?_ Ruby thought as Jaune shivered. A cold bath of water rolled over him as Ruby looked up at him cutely.

_Ok. Ok. I'm having a bad time here. Ruby is just Ruby! I bet she watched some kind of movie! Yeah, that's it! It's just like a movie she saw and she's playing it out in her head! Ruby is a kid it's no big deal!_ Jaune thought as he laughed off some of his fears. Ruby? Hurt him? Nah! Can't be!

"Ok Ruby, I was just messing around ok?" 

_You better be. I don't want to have to force you to love me, but dear god Jaune if you don't take off your pants so I can ride you into the next week!_

Jaune felt his cheeks flush as he groaned. 

_It's Blake's fault! She's messing with Ruby!_ Jaune thought as he turned off his power he was tired probably that was it. Just tired and hungry. 

"Ok, Ruby how about some real food?"

"Cookies?!"

"I mean meat and maybe some cookies ok?"

"Yay! And I made some cookies special for yoU!" Ruby said pulling out a regular chocolate chip.

"For me?"

"Yeah! Take a bite!" Ruby said pushing it up as Jaune shrugged.

"Sure? Why not?" Jaune asked taking a large bite and groaning.

"It's good!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! Love it, Ruby!"

"You belong to me." 

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" She hissed as Jaune nodded.

_What are you doing Blake?_

"Or Yang?"

"What about Yang?" Ruby asked as her eyes darkened as Jaune saw something _dull_ flash in them like the color was fully drained. 

_Ok, that's new._ Jaune blinked as Ruby's eyes lost all of their colors for just a moment! Flashing into a blank void of swirling blankness that-

"Oh, nothing she's just probably messing with me again."

"What!? No way! I'll stop her!"

"Ruby it's fine." 

"No! It is not just _fine!"_

"Ruby Yang can mess with me," Jaune said rubbing the back of his head as Ruby glared up at Jaune that same flash of dark light the brief void of colorlessness that flashed behind Ruby's eyes returned sending shivers down Jaune's spine and making a deep void form in his very soul! jaune shivered as Ruby blinked once twice and-

"AH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!" Ruby said as she flashed back to her normal look. Ruby smiled sweetly to Jaune her friendly aura flashing past any fear Jaune had as he nodded.

"I... sure yeah," Jaune said as he nodded something was wrong...

 _The effects only made some girls in Vale try to send my creepy letters. Nothing more I wonder what kind of things Yang has been showing her?_ Jaune thought as he walked with Ruby to the cafeteria and sighed. 

\----

"Ey! Jauney! how's it Yanging?" Yang asked as Jaune winced the rest of WY looked at him. Weiss glared up at Jaune after he gained his semblance he had stopped flirting with her when it was _abundantly_ clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. But for some reasons he had grown more hostile towards Jaune after he had stopped flirting with her. 

_I used to think she hated my flirting but she seems even more pissed off than normal._ Jaune thought as he sat down he smiled at the people around him not that it had any effect.

"Arc."

"Jaune." Weiss and Blake said Blake once again said nothing more than the basics the faunus in hiding was not really open to him or well anyone that was not Yang.

 _Maybe it was because she used to be part of the Fang? I wonder if I should tell Oz? I mean she does want to change or she thinks she wants to at the least._ Jaune thought as Blake nodded.

"Hello Jaune. What did Glynda want with you?" Pyrrha asked as his perfect radiating partner smiled down at him. Jaune felt the warmth in Pyrrha's eyes reach him as-

"Yeah! What did she want boss? IS she going ot kill you!?"

"Nora. No." Rin said the quieter female of JNPR sighing as she shook her head. Jaune would always sneak glances at the curvy woman when he could but that was rare.

Rin had the best eye on the team and Jaune did his best to make sure she never caught him looking at her.

 _It never helps when she only wears yoga pants and the smallest skirt._ Jaune thought as the smaller woman that he swore only exited to have the most perfect bubble but and to give him more erections than ever sat as-

"Not much really. We just talked she said she was going to train me once a week like your do Pyrrha but that means I have one less free period to hang out." Jaune paused as a wave of _fear_ washed down him. He felt time stop as he saw the looks of Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, RIn, and Pyrrha all glared daggers at him like he had just said the worst word in the dictionary to them. Jaune paused as he looked at his friends as he felt like all light and warmth had left the area and-

"Jaune... what did you just s **a** y?" Pyrrha asked her voice losing one decibel of her usual angelic tone spread out as Jaune gulped.

"Um... not much? It's just that once a week I have training with Glynda?

That's not so bad now is it?"

"Just _one_ day?" Rin asked her magenta eyes now fully open and an odd look of anger on the normally tranquil girls face. Rin was glaring death at Jaune her fists balled up so tight Jaune saw her bend her fork. Jaune also noticed that all of the silverware at the table was glowing black and-

"So... we will have to **w** ait to hang out with you?" Blake asked an odd twitch in her eyes her bow wagging in irritation as her hidden cat features struggled to get free. Jaune saw the girls glaring at him as she felt the distinctive need to get the fuck out of there as soon as he could. 

"Well hey! Come on, guys! It's not that bad is it?"

"Not that **bad?** Jaune we are going to m **i** ss a period with you! And that is not acceptable!" Yang growled her eyes flashing red as-

"Whoa! Calm down!"

"I will break her-"

"Enough! The situation is not one that is out of our control! This is _Glynda_ we are talking about here! Do any of you think she is a problem to our shared interest?" Weiss asked glaring down at the girl's beauty as the beautiful snow princess sighed once.

"Jaune is _only_ missing one class with us. And it is just once a week. We need only make up for it with our spare time." Weiss said before pausing looking at Jaune with a disturbing amount of intrigue. She licked her lips one as Jaune shivered.

_What the hell was that!?_

"I see... I overreacted." Pyrrha said once more back to her cherry attitude Jaune paused as he looked at the girls of his life as they sighed.

"Yeah now that I think about it I was way too intense," Yang said as Blake nodded her ears back to normal as she sighed.

"You are correct. I made a mistake as well. I am sorry."

"Me too!"

"Jaune please do not take this a negative on our end. Or especially my one." Rin said as-

"Fucking suck up." Blake hissed as Rin narrowed her eyes for a second both of their eyes lost all form of light becoming blank canvasses that held something swirling behind them-

"Enough!" Weiss hissed snapping them both out of their trance as Jaune felt small pinpricks of fear run down his back as he shook his head.

 _What is up with them now?_

\-----

"And that is how I read my first comic! Hah...." Jaune said as Blake nodded once.

"I see," Blake said dismissively he was studying with her in the library as Jaune nodded once. He knew that Blake was not the most social type she sat before him flipping her pages as-

"So... Blake about earlier."

"What about it?"

"I mean! What happened in the room? Did you and the girls just get pissed off? Did I do something?"

"Jaune? What do you mean?" Blake asked smiling sweetly or well she _tried_ to smile sweetly but Blake did not convey her emotions well. She smiled something that might have looked like a smile if you were trying to gut someone and read them a news report on the increased of stabbings in the local area.

_I wonder if she ever stabbed someone before?_ Jaune thought as he sighed. Blake was a friend of a friend? Something like that but he needed to make sure that she knew that he was _her_ friend. 

_Ok. Time to take a risk._ Jaune thought as he gulped.

"So I heard there was White Fang opportunity here in Vale," Jaune said as Blake froze. Her cat ears shot up as she glared up to Jaune her amber eyes locking onto him as he gulped.

"What did you just say?" Blake asked her fingers digging into the book cover as Jaune gulped. 

"I mean... I just heard some stuff-"

"What kind of stuff?"

"I just heard that there was some Fang activity in Vale! You know around rumors nothing much!"

"I see..." Blake said evenly looking at Jaune cautiously as he gulped.

"I mean. It's not surprising that the Fang are here you know?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Fang in Vale make sense right?" Jaune asked as Blake cocked her head to the left blinking in confusion as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Jaune... what do you think of the Fang? What is your opinion about them?" Blake asked as Jaune took a deep breath.

"Well... terrorism is _bad_. I can't really say anything about that but. There are legit reasons to be part of them. The faunus are oppressed in many parts of the world. And while I don't like the idea of violence there are some times when you need to make a choice and you need to take a stand. I don't like violence but I can always see a need for it when there is no other option." Jaune said as-

A smile. A small simple smile split Blake's lips as she gave Jaune the most genuine smile he had ever seen from her.

"That... that is the most _enlightened_ thing I have ever heard from someone." Jaune smiled as Blake gave him a soft smile. Making him whimper as-

"Well, I have always felt bad for the faunus. I am a human but I never got what people gained from being mean you know?"

"I do... say Jaune what do you say me and you get something to eat later on? We can go to a cafe I know in Vale. Trust me it's to die for." Blake said as-

Jaune took the moment seizing hte opportunity for his first date latching a tether to Blake as-

_let's see what you are thinking now-_

_I can not wait to break you!_

_Say what now?_

_I am going to break yoU! Do you think you can get away from me?! You can't get away from me! You are going to be my perfect mate!_ Blake thought as Jaune felt the familiar pinpricks of hearing run down his spine-

_Oh my god, I am going ot do things to you that you are never going to even consider being possible! I'm going to break your body in soul till you are the perfect pet mate for me!_

"Um! Blake that was a fun talk but I'm going to go!"

"Oh? Ok. See you later Jaune."

_I'm going to fuck you so hard your hips are going to be turned itno dust! I'm going to take my blade and carve my name into your chest! I'm going to drug you at the cage hide you in the woods and break you down into nothing but my little plaything!_

"UM! I have to go bye!" Jaune said before he started to sprint away from Blake before- Jaune paused his feet stopping as-

 _I am such an idiot! Blake obviously likes me! She just likes those weird comics of hers!_ Jaune thought as he shook his head. He laughed out loud as he let a silly fantasy take control of him! Jaune gulped as he shook his head and laughed!   
_She is just socially awkward! No way Blake would do that! She is too shy! I got nothing to worry about!_ Jaune thought as he turned to Blake and smirked. 

"See you later _dear."_

 _You just walk away, I'm going to be slicing those legs soon enough!_ Blake thought as Jaune gulped and sprinted...

\-----

"I will only say this _once,_ " Weiss said as she looked at her group of associates. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. Lie Rin. Yang Xiao-long. And Ruby Rose.

"We are all going to work to get Jaune he is our _shared_ property."

"Damgn right!"

"His legs are mine!"

"I want him to know that he belongs between my legs."

"I want babies!"

"I just want him to know I love him."

"I know and as long as you all listen to me _we_ will share him. But that means that we need to follow the rule. And that is why we have to _communicate."_ Weiss said as he looked down at her friends. She knew that they all wanted the same thing but that did mean that there was going to need to be talks of them and how they would share.

"ANd how the hell do you want to share him?" Yang asked she did not know when she began to fall for Jaune. At first, he was nothing but the dork best friend of Ruby. But now?

_He is going to be my personal bed filler for the rest of his life._ Yang thought as Weiss sighed taking a deep breath as she pressed down her skirt. 

"Well, the first step is to begin to see how we can _isolate_ Jaune. The Glynda thing is not a problem."

"What do you mean? She is _taking_ Jaune from us." Rin said her magenta eyes glaring as Weiss sighed.

"I know that but we are not losing him for long. It is just one time and we will gain him back soon. I know that none of us want to be taken away from him but we have to know that there are some small slights that we all have to take for us to get Jaune in the end."

"I know what you mean Weiss but if she so much as _breathes_ on him I will kill her," Pyrrha said smiling 


End file.
